Loss of hair of varying degrees from receding hair lines through varying stages of alopecia, male baldness, to complete absence of hair, has been the subject of many essays, studies, economic surveys and is the basis of an industry with sales in the hundreds of millions of dollars. The expenditures are for a whole spectrum of products ranging from nostrums to scientifically proven alleviating formulations; to topical use, through various skin covers, ranging from full wigs to hairpieces, false beards, toupees, etc.
Not all the applications of hair to non-hirsute areas has to do with hair loss. Actors and others who need to alter their appearance, also often resort to wigs and false beards, but most of applied hair is used to hide the loss thereof.
Male baldness is a physiological phenomenon, but has over the ages becomes a sociological condition. In ancient Egypt, royalty was required to exhibit full headdress. Any normal hair was supplemented with elaborate wigs. By contrast to royalty, the religious caste was required to be hairless. The latter, if not natural, was simulated by singeing.
Later, the art of wigmaking was perfected to a high degree in France and England where elaborate wigs again were social symbols of aristocracy. Some vestiges of these status wigs remain in the legal systems of England and, until recently, of France and Italy.
However, the most pressing sociological and psychological needs for supplemental hair is to be found among men who suffer from varying degrees of hair loss ranging from receding hair lines, bald spots, male baldness, to total baldness. Except for the last-named condition, which usually results from a febrile illness, these conditions are hereditary and are medically normal. However, there is an equation of hair loss with aging and, in the present youth-oriented environment, such conditions are perceived as a social shortcoming.
Wigs and hair-pieces have the hair woven into supporting and suitably shaped matrices and woven caps in the case of wigs, and appropriately-shaped nets for hair pieces. These are either fitted to the head and/or tied or woven into the existing hair. Wigs and fitted hair pieces easily loosen and the edges thereof are too often apparent. When these are fastened to existing hair, they must be repeatedly tightened, as the existing hair grows from the scalp. To overcome these problems, various adhesive tapes or gums have been used to either adhere the woven pieces to the skin or to adhere swatches of hair to the skin.
Glues give the best securement, but have several shortcomings. Most glues are irritating and at best have only short adherence spans to the normally exfoliative skin tissue. Glues and tapes have to be removed and renewed every two or three days. In general, glues are defeated by water, thus restricting showering and shampooing.
Other adhesives, such as the spirit gum (used by actors) are basded on rubber cements and are very irritating to the skin. In addition, these glues discolor and turn brown within short periods of time, even within the short span of 2-3 days, and these adhesives frequently have to be renewed.
Recently, considerable research has been instituted to improve upon and to replace present methods for hair enhancements or replacement. There are varying degrees of hair loss, including thinning and receding hair lines with various degrees of hair loss, and "bald spots" at the top or in the back of the scalp.
Among those men who require total or extensive coverage with a wig or hairpieces, many experience shortcomings with present techniques such as frequent removal, daily or at least every two or three days and renewal or re-application of fresh glue or tapes. In addition, many types of hair pieces require minimal exposure to water or high humidity. This restricts showering and often even hot baths.
Other problems with current methods include the gradual replacement of hair, increasing at interval in order that a total radical change of appearance is to be avoided. A major problem with current methods of total wigs and hair pieces is the difficulty and embarrassment of a bald person suddenly appearing with a full head of hair. This radical change in appearance could be prevented or alleviated by a method of gradually increasing naturally looking hair replacement over a period of time. Such a gradual procedure would not cause comments in social or business settings. Gradual replacement would give the appearance of normal growth, rather than the radical change of a wig. In addition, problems arise from application of small amounts of hair when and where needed as in the appearance of growth of beards and other hirsute facial adornment for long-time appearance changes as required by actors in long-running plays.